Perfect Imperfection
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Snape isn't perfect, as he, and others, keeps reminding him. Will someone convince him he isn't all bad or will he, again, be told that he isn't worth their time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My spell checker is down so forgive my mistakes. Oh yeah, I DO NOT own the following characters in this story. Any known characters belong to JKR. **

**Author's Note: I was awake at 6am and this popped into my head. It's now 2.50pm as I try to write it down. Wish me luck…**

**P.S. I'm ignoring most of HPand theHBP, specially the end.**

Perfect Imperfection 

Sirius Black in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He smiled to himself. Good news had just arrived in the form of a letter from Albus Dumbledore.

"Dear Mr Sirius Black,

Due to unforseen surcumstances, Professor Slughorn has decided to leave Hogwarts. Professor Snape, who felt it necessary to 'Stop useless teachers from diminishing the art of Potions all together', has returned to his old position as Potions Professor.

Due to this, we have no Defence Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. Professor Snape broke the mould and stayed in the postion for two years. I hope to hear that you will come and stay for even longer.

I await your reply,

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What are you smiling about?"

Sirius jumped at the voice. "Harry, hi. What are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure. What for?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just need to send a letter to Dumbledore."

"What about?"

"Just an acceptance letter," Sirius said airily.

"WHAT? That's brilliant, Sirius. Well done."

Sirius's face broke into a smile. "Well it gives me a chance to annoy my savior," he smirked.

"You always have to bring Snape into this?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. He saved me from the Veil and I must pay him back by annoying him to death."

Harry laughed. "What some tea?"

"Nah, I got some coco here."

"Like I said. Congrat's."

"Thanks."

**Please review!**

**If you think you like this, I'll have more on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: My spell checker is still down so forgive my mistakes. Oh yeah, I DO NOT own the following characters in this story. Any known characters belong to JKR. **

**Author's Note: I was awake at 6am and this popped into my head.**

**P.S. I'm ignoring most of HPand theHBP, specially the end.**

Perfect Imperfection Chapter Two 

"Sirius. What are you doing here?" Minerva McGonnagall asked in surprise. She had just bumped into the fromer convict as she left the Headmaster's office.

"I'm here for the DADA job as Albus requested."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. Actually, I was surprised that Severus wanted to go back to teaching Potions. The DADA students really seemed to be taking to him last year."

"And he to them I suppose."

Minerva smiled. "Yes actually."

"Now there's a surprise," Sirius shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when Snape would like and be liked."

Minerva frowned at him. "Albus is in his office. The password is 'Honey'."

"Thanks."

The Transfiguration professor nodded and left.

"Honey," Sirius said to the gargoyle. When he reached the top of the stairway Sirius walked to the huge double-doors. He pushed tem open and walked in.

Sirius was greeted with the sight of Albus sitting behind his desk and Snape sitting ON the desk. The two were talking while Snape swung his legs over the edge of the table.

At first, Sirius was unnoticed. Snape had his back to him and Albus was looking in a drawer.

Then the Headmaster looked up. "Oh Sirius. Welcome. Severus just flooed in and was telling me about his trip to Texas. How are you?"

"I'm er… fine," Sirius said distractedly. He was staring at Snape who had hopped off the desk and turned to face him.

"Black," he inclined his head in greeting.

"Snape," Sirius returned the favour. "So you enjoyed Texas?"

"Yes. I did." Snape rolled his eyes.

"And… Mark? Did he enjoy it?"

Snape's lip curled. "_Mark_ didn't go."

Sirius ried not to look too interested. "Oh? You had an argument?"

"Something like that," snape replied cripticly.

"So what happened?" Sirius had forgotten that Albus was in the room.

The Headmaster was looking around merrily, ignoring the conversation at hand.

"None of your business."

"Whatever. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah right. Albus, I've got to unpack," Snape snapped. I'll see you later Albus." He marched out of the room with Sirius looking after him, fury on his face.

"That self ritgous git!"

"So are you looking forward to teaching?"

"Mmm. Yes."

"And are you getting along with Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Had he even heard what had been said? Apparently not.

Sirius thought for a moment before breaking out in a smile. "I soon will."

**Please review!**


End file.
